


Fanart: Whispering Your Name_by CaffeinatedFlumadiddle

by GoldSparrow



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fanart, I hate uploading one image but meh I'll try to do more than just one drawing next time, dorocha, fanfic fanart, im dying, reading the fic it's based off of made me feel for uther, the fanart is like only one image tho, young uther pendragon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 13:36:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20447981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldSparrow/pseuds/GoldSparrow
Summary: Just read Whispering Your Name by CaffeinatedFlumadiddle and it actually made me cry for young untainted Uther, so I had to make some fanart of him. T-T





	Fanart: Whispering Your Name_by CaffeinatedFlumadiddle

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Whispering Your Name](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19874179) by [CaffeinatedFlumadiddle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaffeinatedFlumadiddle/pseuds/CaffeinatedFlumadiddle). 

Man I wish there were more fanfics of young (not yet tyranty) Uthers, would love to see a pure version of him.. 


End file.
